


紫葡萄

by yourhardheart



Series: 个人停车场——盾冬pwp合集 [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhardheart/pseuds/yourhardheart
Summary: PWP，两盾一冬预警。ABO私设巨多伯爵芽Stevie、国王黑盾Steve/ 国王的情妇伯爵夫人冬队长严于绿己，ooc，爽了就行没逻辑





	紫葡萄

紫葡萄 

chapter1

媚而纯净，美却不自知。丰腴馥郁而多汁，是禁果，也是美人。

1

伯爵家的花园有一大片葡萄藤，浓密的翠绿叶片把白石筑的风雨走廊遮得严实。

Bucky嫁给伯爵的时候是春天。马车刚行至门口，就看到葡萄藤水灵地绿着，翠了一大片阴凉。中间夹着几乎看不到的白色小花，风吹过时暗香幽幽地挠人。

“是紫葡萄，夫人。”家仆贴心地解释道。

他坐在马车里，学着像个新妇的乖巧样子，安静地点了点头。那过于紧绷的洁白婚纱让他觉得自己滑稽得不行，可他此刻心里却开始想着紫葡萄。

紫葡萄，紫葡萄，那丰腴的果实和饱满的汁水，靛紫的表皮鲜亮得如珠宝挂在绿色藤蔓间。他开始期待夏天了，这座无所期待的庄园总算有东西能让他期待了。

是的，无所期待。因为这场婚姻是被命令的，是被迫的。他还年轻，还不想嫁人，不想承担那些痛苦的礼节与责任。可生在一个并不算富裕、还有四五个孩子的乡绅家，他如果不嫁人就只能等着老死在家里。身为Alpha 的兄弟姐妹们若是出于怜悯还能施舍他一些钱财度日，否则作为一个Omega，他只能靠着年轻和美貌早日嫁人才能谋生。

Rogers伯爵家富有并且地位高贵，是国王的亲戚。年轻的Stevie Rogers伯爵至今未娶，部分是因为他的身体十分不好，病弱又瘦削，常年靠药物养护。尽管如此，还是很多年轻美貌的Omega希望嫁给他，毕竟他容貌英俊，又有钱有势，总归瑕不掩瑜。然而伯爵却一向冷淡寡言，不信任他人，倒使得很多Omega梦想破灭，就此放弃。

他压根不懂伯爵喜欢他哪一点了，他们之间的交流仅限于一个眼神，甚至没说过一句话。去年的夏天，Rogers伯爵到乡村避暑，在他自家的度假宅邸开了一场舞会。舞会排场很大，整片地区有点身份的人都受邀带着自家的年轻继承人和漂亮的Omega去了。

伯爵当时站在人群之中，并不高大却格外显眼。他脸色苍白，面容却很俊美而英气，有一头淡金色的漂亮头发。瘦削的身材让他看起来像个少年，白色紧身裤下的腿修长，手腕上的骨节都很分明，而那身缀着繁复的花边的宝石蓝缎子礼服，在他身上都显得异常沉重。

父母带着家里的几个姐姐去跟伯爵打招呼时，他没有去，而是一个人缩在大厅角落的椅子上。他不喜欢这种环境，人很多，虚伪的假笑也很多，类似马戏团。

他看见父母跟伯爵寒暄了几句什么，那个伯爵冷漠却有礼地回应了几句。然后父母可能提起了他，他明明说过别介绍他的。那个伯爵远远地往这边看了一眼，那双透亮的蓝色眼睛就直直地闯了过来，让他的心脏突然冲撞了一下。他条件反射地点了点头表示致意，那个表情冷漠的伯爵却突然微笑了一下，摘下礼帽朝他也回了个礼。

他很迅速地别开了目光，惊慌失措，活像头被猎人发现了的鹿，脸却有些烫。他将归结于他从来没跟外面的alpha接触过。他们整个晚上都再没有交流。倒是他被迫着跳了两支舞，一支是和父亲，一支和他的长兄。这种正式场合Omega都要穿裙装，而这令他十分尴尬。他的身材谈不上健壮，但是有一身流畅的肌肉，肩也比一般的Omega宽许多。他感觉自己这粗犷的体态穿着裙子跳舞，滑稽得像个小丑。

所以当Rogers 伯爵回到巴黎后，写信寄来向他求婚时，他非常震惊。他穿着那身尴尬又丑陋的裙子，而舞会上有那么多身材婀娜娇俏的Omega，伯爵为什么会选择他。而他的父母则无心考虑那么多了，他们惊喜得快发了疯。行程非常仓促，他们几乎是一礼拜就把Bucky打发了出去，好像生怕时间一长伯爵就反悔了似的。

就是这样他失去了自己的名字，所有人都要叫他 Madame Rogers了。

2

伯爵跟他想象的不一样。他的身体没有想象的那么糟，性格没有想象的那么冷淡傲慢，甚至……比他想象中更令他着迷。

Bucky喊伯爵为Stevie，这听起来多像在喊个孩子，可这是伯爵对他唯一的要求。Stevie的生活很安静，他不喜欢社交，会面很少，也不擅长商事政治，整个大宅全由年老的管家处理，而Stevie则在庄园乐得悠闲。他平时常常看书、画画，天气好的时候他就坐在葡萄藤下，让那零星的阳光一点点从葡萄藤中漏在他身上。

Stevie会要Bucky陪他做这些事，即使他不说，但是Bucky知道。如果他不在Stevie身边，而在其他地方做别的事情，那么他总会感受到那束目光缠着他，转过头去或许还能看到那双漂亮眼睛的一抹蓝快速地垂下去。Stevie需要他，他就是有这种感觉。Stevie会在病发的时候牵着他的手，哪怕睡着了也握得很死；会在他弹钢琴的时候悄悄从书页里抬起眼睛看他；会对着他微笑，在会见客人时从桌子下面握住他因为穿裙子的窘迫而紧张得出汗的手。

Stevie的眼神总是隐忍的、冷漠的，像是忍耐了生命巨大厄运的人的眼神，他紧绷着，随时要奋起反抗般。但是跟Bucky在一起的时候，他的眼神总会温和下来，像是匹被抚顺了毛的狼。Bucky感觉身上的刺被Stevie的这种温驯给拔光了，他不能抗拒温柔，就像植物可以反抗风雨却顺服于阳光。

初夏的中午，天气有些微热，浓稠的葡萄藤下却很凉，风会携着温热的蔷薇花香从花园里吹来，让人想起舞会上轻浮的Omega们向alpha吐息调情。

“你真该看看这本书，这作者写得太动人了。”Bucky合上了书页，有些感叹地说道，“爱的撕扯和斗争，这太残酷又真诚了。”

“那谈不上爱，Bucky。”Stevie摇了摇头，那雪白的皮肤在漏下的阳光里，能看得见下面淡青色的血管，“那本书写的只是欲望而已。”

“你看别的书总能那么理智，为什么总要对这种抱有偏见。”Bucky 无奈地摇了摇头，看着他。Stevie不说话了，他低下头去，那是抗拒的信号。

Bucky抬起头，藤上结了绿色的果串，翠绿的小果实小巧精致。他想起他去年这个时候问Stevie葡萄什么时候能吃，Stevie说这个葡萄品种就不好，果肉酸涩干瘪，不能吃。

那葡萄就像他们的情欲似的，酸涩发青，因为一句品种不好就被判了死刑。

Stevie不是对书有偏见，而是对情欲有偏见，Bucky很清楚这一点。Stevie在平日里总是对贵族们私下偷情的艳事嗤之以鼻，他嫁进庄园一年，从来没和Stevie做过，即使是中间两次的发情期，Stevie宁愿给他买昂贵的抑制剂，也不肯碰他。

Stevie爱着他，而他也一样。对伴侣的渴望在发情期前后会格外明显，他的身体会感到巨大的空虚，包括灵魂也是。他迫切地想要爱人填补这种空缺的痛苦，可他并不敢向Stevie求欢，他怕Stevie是身体承受不了，也怕Stevie觉得自己放荡，因为他曾委婉地提过一句，而他还记得当时Stevie有些错愕的眼神，

“Bucky，我以为你是个很强自尊心的人，我是说，你不会愿意委身于alpha……”

这才是最刺痛他自尊心的地方，让自己爱的人觉得自己放荡、下贱，让Stevie觉得自己和他最讨厌的那些贵族没两样。如果他向Stevie解释，他渴望不是因为需要有人填补他，只是因为他需要的是Stevie而已，只是Stevie，他会理解吗？他只记得自己当时浑身的热度都冷了下来，脚底都在透凉气。他转身就跑回了卧室锁上了门，没有管Stevie在后面喊他。第二天两个人都面色如常地吃早饭，便当做什么都没发生。

可Bucky知道他们之间有个结，打得死死的一团，硌得两个人一靠近就会生疼。

3

Stevie一早就接到了来自凡尔赛的请柬。国王邀请他去宫里参加晚上的宴会，他不能拒绝，因为他以身体抱恙为由拒绝了太多次了。上一个这样的贵族已经因为叛国罪而跪倒在断头台上了。

Bucky很不喜欢这样的宴会，这表示他必须穿上女装，那束身的、在他身上看起来极其不协调的大礼服裙，让他穿来像个alpha穿了自己Omega的裙子。 

“别紧张，你很美。”Stevie笑着站在他面前，为他系好外面酒红色斗篷的蝴蝶结，让那宽大的斗篷遮住令他觉得羞耻的身体。Bucky 的胸肌很健壮，显得那两团异常丰腴，将裙子前襟撑起不小的弧度，这太令人尴尬了。

Stevie比他矮一些，需要抬高手才能帮他系好丝带。Bucky扯出个难看的微笑，Stevie看着他，笑出了声来，然后玩笑着取下礼帽对他行了个礼，做出极其风流的样子，然后向他伸出手，

“那么可以走了吗，美丽的Madame Rogers。”

Bucky在斗篷被脱去交给仆人的时候，他又开始紧张了。他总觉得全大厅的人都在看着他这位滑稽的伯爵夫人。Stevie看着他，微笑着向他伸出胳膊，Bucky 回了他一个安抚的笑，搀上了他的胳膊。

那是他第一次见到国王。他和Stevie容貌像极了，英气的眉像画家临摹出来的。但他身材却比Stevie强壮很多倍。那宽阔的肩，健硕的肌肉将金丝绒礼服穿得挺拔，白色紧身裤包裹出胯下沉睡的一大团。同样清澈的蓝眼睛，Stevie的眼睛里是坚韧，而国王却全是桀骜与自信，带着把握一切的沉稳。阳刚与气势，那是属于alpha的骄傲和资本。但Bucky有些畏他，因为他给人一种很危险的味道，从第一眼看到Bucky 的时候，他的眼睛里总是有种奇怪的笑意，像是看到猎物的野兽的志得意满。

“Rogers伯爵，好久不见，最近身体如何？”他坐在王座上，居高临下地看着Bucky 和Stevie，声音里却没什么关心的意思。

“欠佳，陛下，但是有些好转，多谢陛下关心。”Stevie冷淡地答道。

“看来您的新妻子将您照顾得不错，”国王朝Bucky看去，意味深长地笑了一下，“果然是漂亮又能干。”

他的目光在Bucky 身上转了两圈，在那被胸脯撑得饱胀的位置尤其流连。Bucky感觉被他看得浑身不自在，身体却不自觉地热了起来。他长得和Stevie太像了，并且比Stevie更有一种别样的吸引力。他不是淫荡的人，可是他不得不说，他无法拒绝这种感觉。

国王很快就收起了目光，底下的Stevie表情却活像被抢了肉的狼，眼神阴狠得吓人。国王丝毫不介意，对着他们笑了一下，眼睛却一直看着他，

“希望你们享受今晚的宴会，晚安。”

4

Bucky被一群贵族的夫人们扯去打皮克牌，Stevie在隔壁一桌跟一群男人一起，国王也坐在那一桌。Stevie背对着Bucky坐，所以总是微微侧头往他那边看，而国王却坐在正对面。金发的男人用胳膊支着头随意的甩着牌，眼睛却不时抬起望向Bucky，露出一点意味深长的笑。Bucky第一次参加这种社交活动，旁边的人不断地提问打探使他很焦虑，国王调情般的举动又令他迷惑，他根本没机会注意Stevie。

不一会儿，隔壁桌出现了一阵骚动。仆人急匆匆拿来了一瓶药水，Bucky 转过头看去，才发现Stevie面色苍白里有些发青地坐在那里，气喘得像风箱。

是病发了。Bucky有些焦心地走去，Stevie已经将仆人拿来的药一饮而尽，看到Bucky 伸来安抚他的手，不着痕迹地甩开了。Bucky为这突然冷淡的举动有些发愣，往后撤了一步。

“Rogers伯爵看起来是不太舒服，送他回去休息吧。”国王坐在那里半晌，突然发话道。

“那我也陪他回去。”Bucky跟着说道。

“仆人会把他照顾得很好的，夫人。只是小病而已，”同桌的另外几位伯爵夫人赶快说着，“您可千万别走，您走了人都凑不齐了。”

“可是……”Bucky皱了眉。

“既然大家都这么说了，Madame Rogers，你不如就留下来吧。”国王淡淡地开口了，“Rogers伯爵没有大碍的。”

Bucky被这一堆强硬的抢白堵得一下子没说出话，他迟疑地看向Stevie，可对方脸色更冷了，在仆人的搀扶下直接站起身，看都没看他一眼，“打扰各位的兴致了，那我就先离开了。”

Bucky有些愣怔地看着Stevie的动作，一时心里只觉得刺痛。他将他一个人丢在了这里，他在生他的气，可他什么也没做。

“好了，Madame Rogers，快坐下来吧。”旁边的一位夫人把他拉着坐了下去，“下一个是谁了？”

“Madame Montiel，到您了！”

Bucky坐在座位上沉默了片刻，还是没忍住站了起来，“很抱歉，我先失陪了。”他急匆匆地提起裙摆，朝大厅外走去，留下一桌子的贵族夫人们各异的神色。

刚走出那大厅，外面的走廊略显昏暗，侍卫都留在大门口。Bucky听到了身后的脚步声，警觉地往后看去，却看到国王跟在身后

“陛下。”他微微屈膝行了个礼，“我为我的离席道歉，但是我真的很有要紧的事情。”

“你一直对他这么紧张吗？”国王突然开口道。他慢悠悠地朝Bucky一步步走来，一步步逼近他，像是在把猎物逼到死角。

“什么？”Bucky皱了眉，“我不明白您的意思。”

“这就是为什么他不够爱你，Madame Rogers。”他继续向前走，不紧不慢地说着。Bucky努力的向后退去，却还是靠到了墙壁，石头的粗粝表面让他裸露的肩膀打了个寒颤。“你对他太紧张，你让他自信于不会失去你。”

“我是他的妻子，他当然不会失去我。”Bucky 靠在墙上，声音尽量冷漠地说道，可是他的心脏却跳得很快，身上微微发热。空气里有浓烈的酒味，让他有些微醺的感觉，双腿都有些软。当国王彻底靠近他，让那股味道笼罩在他身侧的时候，他才明白过来——那是alpha的信息素，而他是故意的。

可他没有时间明白这件事了，alpha带来的威压让他难以动弹，他靠在墙上，像砧板上待宰的鱼，等着国王那具健壮又火热的身体挨近他，那气味完全将他笼罩起来，金色的头发在夜晚走廊昏暗的蜡烛照射下明暗不匀。

“不，他恰巧需要失去你，才能知道你是多珍贵的果实。”他保持着那令人窒息的距离，声音湿热地在他耳边，“你知道自己是什么味道吗，Madame Rogers？”

Bucky的眼前只剩下那头漂亮的金发，那句时刻响起的Madame Rogers在告诉他，现在你应该推开他，可是他做不到。他没有回答男人的问题，只是安静地呼吸，却连呼吸都困难。

金发的国王看到他的反应，露出了恶劣的笑容，终于和他拉开了一些距离，那双蓝眼睛带了些满足地看着他。Bucky感到身边的气味淡去了一些，男人平淡地开口了。

“是葡萄，Madame Rogers，清甜又多汁的味道。”

“我知道你想要什么，我的小荡妇。我那个体弱有偏执的弟弟不可能满足你这具淫荡的身体的。”

“但我什么都能给你。”

chapter 2

它迎来成熟。

它绽开青涩的皮囊，流露甜美的汁水、丰腴的果肉。

可那都不属于你。你只有绿色的藤蔓，带来冰凉的黑影。

1

信来自凡尔赛。暧昧的香味，是胭脂与香水，果实与鲜花，缠绕着无数关于情欲的旖旎遐思。

“你有来信？”Stevie状似漫不经心地问道。他们在晚餐时间，而他的目光还停留在与刀叉殊死搏斗的牛排上。

“嗯，”Bucky放下刀叉，用餐巾小心擦拭了一下嘴角，接过女仆递来的信。粗糙的米黄色信封盖着漂亮的红色火漆印，“凡尔赛来的。”

Stevie拿刀的动作顿了一下，然后他不置可否地轻哼了一声算是表示听到，继续若无其事地切着那块牛肉。

Bucky悄悄地抬眼看了Stevie的表情，手上一边接过女仆拿来的小刀，娴熟地将信封割开 一层漂亮的毛边，取出信来。

信纸上柔软的香气溢了出来，像是果香，又夹杂某种花香与草木。信纸上的字迹却不如香气那么温柔，笔锋凌厉果决。篇幅很短，措辞文雅却不容置喙

他飞快地看完了信，把信纸小心地折回原样塞回了信封。抬眼看向Stevie，对方还在悠哉地吃晚饭。

“你不想问问我信里写了什么吗？他问道。

“我从不打探别人的隐私，自己妻子的也不。”Stevie平静地说道。

“可我是你的妻子，凡尔赛的来信或许与我们都有关系。”

“噢？我可不这么认为。”Stevie抬起头，蓝色的眼睛直视着他，“如果是你和国王的幽会那可与我无关。”

Bucky明显听出了这句话里的微愠，他微笑了一下，搁下手里的信走到Stevie背后，扶着他的肩，俯下身子在他耳边低声道，“你在嫉妒？”

Stevie的身体僵硬了，扶着他肩膀的Bucky感觉很明显，像是个勇士看了美杜莎的眼睛。他没回Bucky的话，却用力搁下手里的刀，金属撞击瓷器的脆响如刀剑相接。他声音冰冷而带些怒意地对女仆道，“把这牛肉端去喂鬣狗，去看看它们不懂感恩的利齿能不能嚼动！供职在皇宫里的厨师就这点本事吗？”

女仆恭顺地将盘子端走，而Bucky知道他在迁怒，可他甚至暗暗为他的愤怒感到了一丝快乐和安全感。他安抚地拍了拍Stevie的肩膀，“前一位王后的女儿Flora公主需要一位教导她读书写信的夫人，国王希望我可以任职。你知道的，公主住在克拉尼，在凡尔赛的尽头，与宫里有距离。”

他看到Stevie的表情稍微缓和了一些。他深吸了一口气，放松了紧绷的身体，然后半转过身体，牵起了Bucky的手，在他的手背上近乎虔诚地落下了一个吻。

“Stevie……”男人的手很凉，骨节发明，Bucky看着他温柔的动作，有些迟疑地喊着他的名字。他少有这样亲密的举动，哪怕仅仅是吻他的手而已。在这样居高临下的角度，看那头金子似的头发和英俊脸庞上温顺的眉眼，这一切都让他觉得心在颤动。那是臣服的动作，Stevie在做一个保证。

“我爱你，Bucky。不论你是否相信，不论我这样的人能给你的爱是否能让你满意，请你记住这点。”Stevie的语气平静坚定，眼神里却又带着点倔强的央求。像个孩子，Bucky想，孩子总是说实话的，他们不擅长伪装。

他看着那双漂亮的眼睛，缓缓地俯下身，小心翼翼地靠近那抿成一条线的唇。Stevie眼里露出了迟疑，但默许了，没有拒绝他。他慢慢贴上去，感受到了那唇上微凉的温度。他捧着Stevie的脸，而唇上敏锐的触感让他更加贪婪。

他想更加深入而焦灼地和他融合，想用唇舌和他纠缠。他想吻Stevie，想让Stevie吻他，深入地像在舔舐灵魂的吻，只有这样才能满足他那空洞不安已久的心。像每对互诉生死的爱人，像每个相携起誓的夫妻——对他来说那么简单却又艰难的要求。

而他不会满足这个请求。

Stevie微微蹙起了眉，偏开头，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛里带着微妙的情绪，紧张，厌恶，好像还有一丝愧疚。怎样都好。

“很抱歉，Bucky。我真的……”

“你会让我去的，对吗？”

他听见自己的声音冰冷，他看着那蓝眼睛里的光熄灭。Stevie轻轻地松开了他的手，起身离开了餐桌。

“你知道我没有拒绝你的能力。”

不，Bucky沉默地回答他，是你曾亲手把我推开。

2

Flora公主住在凡尔赛尽头的克拉尼，她不受宠的最大证据。听说因为国王并不喜欢以前的王后，而她长得很像她。

她很乖巧，乖巧得不像5岁的孩子。不受宠的孩子总是需要用乖巧来试图得到所有人的喜爱，可越乖巧的孩子越不会有人关注到。矛盾的大人，愚蠢的大人，还有从来不懂这个矛盾道理的孩子。

Bucky已经教了她三周。教她的一切她学得很快，复杂的写信技巧，漂亮文雅的恭维话。她的眼睛其实很像国王Steve，但是蓝得干净，是天真的颜色。

“您学得这么好，陛下看见一定会开心的。”他看着年幼的公主坐在椅子前，背挺得笔直，后脖颈的柔嫩皮肤白得像月光。

“那陛下会喜欢我吗？”女孩扭过头看着他。

他的心口突然被堵上了一团棉絮，轻飘飘，却堵得呼吸浓重。他微笑着摸了摸她金色小脑袋，

“会的，殿下。他本来就很喜欢你。”

“您是在骗我，让我快乐吗？”

“我从不骗人，殿下。”

“那你怎么知道？”女孩疑惑地皱起了眉。

“我的眼睛看得到一切，殿下。”Bucky看着她，微笑着“陛下他很爱您，我很清楚。”

他看得到一切，看得到国王那张严肃无情的脸上，一双蓝色的眼睛却带着深深的哀伤和愧疚；看得到国王每次所谓的狩猎后顺便的探望中，那眼神里流露出的快乐和温柔。他看得很清楚，那个男人总是擅长伪装的脸上，只有那只眼睛是真诚的。脸上不能显露情感，那些心迹便被塞在眼睛里，多得满溢。

这三周过得很快。国王要求他教授小公主一个月的书信和礼仪用语，而他可以住在克拉尼，也可以随时回家。他选择了逃避，他没有办法面对再一次拒绝他的Stevie，尽管他口口声声说爱他。相爱的人互相融合，他从不觉得是什么丢人事，可Stevie却视之如污泥。

住在克拉尼的生活很安静，小巧的建筑，旁边有花园和树林。这是凡尔赛的尽头，远处有宫廷的荒唐糜烂和腥风血雨，这里却像是剧院的顶层。看着那舞台上的疯狂却能毫无波动，那是观众的傲慢。

国王Steve偶尔会来访，没有他想象的那么可怕，甚至让他怀疑自己一开始以为国王的邀请图谋不轨是不是自我妄想。他会在狩猎结束后来看望Flora公主，在她说出漂亮话后严肃却带着赞许地点头，会在她悄悄说想要动物的第二天带给她一只小兔子。他可能荒淫霸道，但他是个好父亲。

Bucky每次在国王来访的时候都会安静地站在一旁，看着他和公主相处。那种感觉和第一次见到他完全不一样，那层阴暗的表皮下面有温柔的心脏，他知道。

“您在想什么，Madame Rogers？”他看着公主写信，却突然抬起头来看着Bucky 。

Bucky没来得及收回目光，直直地和他的撞在了一起。他像个孩子被抓到在恶作剧的慌张，眼睛却倔强地看着国王，“没什么，陛下，只是在看窗户外面的花。”

Steve闻言，转过头看向了另一边的窗户。近夏，香根鸢尾紫莹莹开了一片。

他转过头看向了Bucky，露出了那种一直让Bucky害怕却又莫名地兴奋的眼神，那是种野兽看着自己掌心里猎物的玩味，而Bucky还不明白。

“我要跟Madame Rogers去散步。一个人也要认真完成你的功课，Flora。”

女孩乖巧地点了点头，“好的，陛下。祝您有个愉快的下午。”

Bucky一言不发地跟在了Steve身后，他的身体在紧张，心脏却因期待而猛烈蹦跳。

荡妇。

3

他们在花园里走，沉默的风热烘烘地吹过。Steve不喜欢随身带侍卫，他的侍卫和男仆在大门口的马车旁边待命，这空旷的花园只有他们两个人走在草地上细碎的脚步声。鸢尾花开得漂亮，却没有香气，草和树木的味道是青色的。

“您什么时候教完Flora的功课？”Steve先开口了。

“下周一，陛下。”Bucky跟在他身后侧回复道，“公主殿下学得很快，我们可以提前一周完成。”

Steve停下了脚步，Bucky 不得不跟着他停下。他回过头看着Bucky，蓝眼睛里有他看不明白的情绪，“如果我说，我不希望您这么早离开呢？”

Bucky有些愣怔。Steve的声音微低而沙哑，轻飘飘地随着风飘过来，而他却像喝了一口烈酒，脸腾地一下烧了起来，心脏陷入热烈的狂欢。

“为什么？我不明白，陛下。”他机械地回应着，大脑已经一片空白。他知道自己想要什么答案。

“你想听实话吗，Madame Rogers？”Steve微微挑了下眉，走进了他一步，用手有力地勾起他的下颌。

“我不喜欢任何人撒谎。”他感觉自己的脸更烫了，而他害怕自己那没出息的心跳顺着胸腔，淌过骨骼，传到Steve的耳中。他会说什么呢？荡妇？可这让他羞愧却不可抑制地兴奋着。

“我喜欢你穿裙子的样子，Bucky，就像现在这样。”他突然凑近他的脸侧，轻轻地吹了口气，“我喜欢你那漂亮的身体被裙子绷紧的样子，那张因为紧张而羞愧泛红的脸、躲躲闪闪的眼睛，它们只会让我想撕开你的裙摆，把你那被丝袜裹着的腿拉开，把你压在墙上或者地毯上，哪里都好，把我的埋进你的身体，让你为我哭泣，让你的身体被我灌满……当我看见你，我的脑子里无时无刻不是这些事。”

他鼻腔间开始充斥一股烈酒辛辣的香气，alpha的信息素。他听着那个alpha粗鄙又色情的语言，在耳边随着一股温热的气流钻进身体里，让他空虚了太久的身体为之兴奋、燥热、潮湿。他渴望他，哪怕他并不是他的alpha。……嘿，Stevie没有标记他，他还不是任何人的Omega，所以这很合理。是Stevie亲手推开他的，他没有背叛任何人。

“不凑巧，陛下。”他贴着alpha的脸颊低哑着声音道，“我很不喜欢这裙子。”

“不知道您愿不愿意帮我把它脱下来？”

他听见Steve在他耳边发出一声嘲弄般的轻笑，接着略带粗糙的手抚上了他的脖颈，alpha轻吮了一下他的耳垂，

“荣幸之至，Madame Rogers。”

4

他知道，Madame Rogers变成了国王情妇的消息会在明天传遍整个凡尔赛。Alpha的信息素猛烈地包裹着他，他像发情了一般为之疯狂。他那甜腻的信息素门口的侍卫肯定闻得到，他们还能想象到国王正在和他做爱，和一个有夫之妇，在大白天的树林里，有无邪的鸟儿在树枝上歪着头看他们。

“不要走神，Bucky。”alpha在喊他的名字，他的腿淫荡地紧紧缠在男人劲瘦的窄腰上，上面还包裹着那雪白的半筒袜。他的裙子被高高的掀开，湿得一塌糊涂的下体被一根紫红色的粗大性器来回进出，而这一切都暴露在白日之中。他搂着Steve的脖子，被他压在树上，那根粗大滚烫的东西在他体内狠狠地来回顶撞，让他像个妓院的婊子一样发出尖叫。

“慢一点，陛下，慢一点。”他呻吟着，趴在Steve肩头说道。Steve像是惩罚他似的，又狠狠地对准他敏感的一点碾了过去，他扬起头，忍不住发出了一声黏腻的呻吟，而身下的alpha却毫不理会他的请求，腰肢不断向前挺，让那根粗大的性器在他体内蛮横地冲撞，和那穴内分泌的淫液一起捣弄出糟糕的水声。

他像在骑一匹烈马，被冲撞得不断向上耸动，肉体的碰撞像首色情的交响乐，而他是他的乐器，他被他操纵，受他主宰。Alpha不断变换着角度戳刺着他脆弱的内穴，这样的位置使得进入更加深的位置，而他只能跟着他的节奏发出叫声，毫无廉耻。

“你猜你的味道被多少人闻到了？他们会不会闻着这个荡妇的味道自慰？”alpha把刚刚被顶撞上去的他又扯回来，用那根青筋暴起的东西把他往树上钉，“我可口的小葡萄，”他用手摸到他们的交合处，在他娇嫩的穴口狠狠一蹭，那贪婪的嘴被粗糙的指腹刺激得立刻又咬紧了几分。

Steve的手指上亮晶晶的，沾满了他的淫液。他把手指插进了Bucky的嘴里，模仿着身下的动作，在那张红艳的唇里抽插着玩弄，“尝尝你的汁水，是不是跟葡萄一样甜。”

Bucky被他的手逼迫着微张开嘴，涎水从嘴角流下，而他还被下身那根滚烫性器折磨地不断呻吟着。那巨大的顶端捅开他紧致的穴道，快要进入生殖腔，酸楚又酥麻的快感流动着窜过大脑。前所未有的满足与疯狂。

腥甜的气味在他口里扩散，尝到自己的味道羞耻却让他兴奋。Steve突然俯身吻住他的嘴，用舌头不断搅弄着他的口腔，像是在抢夺他的津液和那淫液。他被吻得情迷意乱，头都发昏，只能扬起脖颈任Steve主宰他的一切。他突然喜欢这样的感觉，被支配，被操开身体，被主宰浑身的所有感官。

Steve松开了他的嘴，在他耳边低声地笑了起来，“真的很甜，我的小葡萄，你的汁水怎么能这么甜。”他没准备让Bucky 回答，因为他又开始了激烈的动作。顶弄的频率不断加快，而Bucky除了喘息什么也做不了，他感觉自己已经受不了快要昏过去，可他的下身却还在贪婪地吮吸着，叫着还想要更猛烈的欺凌。

他感觉到alpha的频率更快了，浑身的肌肉都紧绷着。他猛然像从梦里惊醒似的，按着Steve的肩， “不要射进来，Steve，不要标记我。”

Steve却像是被刺激了一般更加用力地操弄着他柔软紧致的穴，让那水声告诉着他，自己是多么没有羞耻之心。他顶弄了数下，突然说道，

“继续这么喊我。”

“嗯……什么？”他在alpha的操弄意识已经模糊，生理泪水在脸颊边糊成一团。

“叫我的名字，让我好好记住你是怎么向我求欢的。”Steve一边粗喘着，一边在他耳边说道。

身下的快感越来越强烈的，他浑身的肌肉都开始颤抖，他尖叫着，喊着他的名字，“Steve，Steve！你要操死我了……求你了……”

Steve感觉到身下Omega逐渐达到了高潮，那带着水汽的清甜味道随着他的每个毛孔钻进他的身体，使他的下体膨胀到快要炸开了。他咬了咬牙，暗骂了一句脏话，还是在Bucky高潮前拔出了身下的东西。

“跪下，我的婊子。”他将Bucky按着半跪在地上，抓着他那头柔软的棕发，没有控制住自己，将浑浊的白色液体一股股射在那张潮红的脸上。而Bucky此刻还停留在高潮的余韵里，透亮潮湿的灰蓝色双眼有些涣散地看着他，泪水狼狈地糊满整张脸，而红艳的嘴唇微张着，像在乞求他的精液。

发泄完的alpha长长地呼了口气，坐在地上欣赏自己的杰作。Bucky无力地倚在树上喘息，衣裙凌乱地挂在身上，脸上还有那淫秽的白浊。

Steve轻轻抚摸着他的脸，那双灰蓝的眼睛便看向了他，带着孩子似的懵懂，像受了委屈似的。Steve没明白自己心里面那阵突然的颤抖是哪里来的，身体已经先他一步，倾上前吻住了他的唇，温和地吮吸着柔软的唇瓣。

亲吻，不带欲望的亲吻，对情欲最无用的奢侈品，他们之间最温柔的时间。

Steve不知道过多久才松开Bucky的唇瓣，他看着他，微笑着道，

“不贞的紫葡萄，现在开始就是国王的情妇了。”

“我们的时间还很多，我亲爱的Rogers夫人。”

chapter 3

何必吝啬美丽？

当酸涩的妒忌酿成苦酒，双倍的爱意会凝作蜜糖。

1

多在凡尔赛呆一个礼拜，这是他和Steve的约定。而作为交换，Steve不能标记他。

Bucky 和Flora公主一起被接回了凡尔赛，在繁花牢笼里住最后一个礼拜。美其名曰让公主体会一下宫廷的环境，而Bucky 作为她这段时间的教师，理所应当地入宫，然而此行的真实目的，其实人竟皆知。

继上周那场情事之后，谣言四起。Rogers伯爵的妻子成为国王的情妇，同父异母的兄弟共同享用同一个Omega，多么勾人的艳事。有人说是国王先在舞会上看中的Madame Rogers；也有人说这位伯爵夫人本身就是乡绅出身，为了爬上高位而勾引国王；还有人说，是病弱的伯爵无法满足这个淫荡的Omega……

Bucky此时入宫恰巧应和了众人的许多谣言，但他无所谓他们如何看待他，无所谓贵族们将他当做口头零碎咀嚼。走在马蹄莲和粉玫瑰盛放的花园，站在强壮英俊的国王身边，他感受得到那些打探中带着或鄙夷或艳羡的目光，还有精致绸扇背后的窃窃私语。可他不害怕谣言，他甚至希望这谣言能传的更远些，跟着蔷薇的香风向东飘去。巴黎郊外的庄园，葡萄藤下的丈夫，他听见又会是怎样的表情？

“在想什么？”身旁的男人微微偏过头问道，声音低沉，看起来像在亲昵地私语。可是Bucky 知道，他不开心了。

“Stevie。”他毫不犹豫地回答。这种时候与其撒谎，不如实话来得痛快。Steve总是能看透他，像个拿着答案的教师，每个问题都仿佛只是对他的测试。

他没生气，反而笑了一声，转过头去不再看他，“提起别的alpha，不怕我生气？”

“你就是喜欢别人的东西，享受抢夺的快感，不是吗？”Bucky道，“像抢别人玩具的孩子。”

“男人都是孩子，我亲爱的Madame Rogers。”Steve嘴角勾起了笑意，“跟你的丈夫比起来，我是在反抗的青少年，而他只是个永远走不出噩梦的、没长大的孩子。”

“什么意思？”

Steve看起来总算提起了些兴致，“直接告诉你答案未免无趣，Bucky，夏季的白天太长了。”

“你想怎么样？”Bucky微微皱起了眉头。

“花园怎么样，乖女孩？”Steve贴着他的耳廓，湿热的气息描绘了整个耳道，“我无时无刻不在想要你。”

Bucky沉默了片刻，抬眼看着Steve。那种猎物踏进圈套的自信表情，傲慢得让他无可奈何。

“只用嘴。”

2

感谢花园里还能有这么高的灌木。尽管这样，气味是不可能被灌木丛挡住的。它们四处游窜，只不过还是不如流言激烈。

在这之前Steve遣散了陪伴的贵族和侍卫们，而Bucky分明感觉到了那些人恶毒的眼神。

“光天化日下的花园，多么不知廉耻。”

他偏过头想将口里那腥膻的浊液吐出去。长时间埋头在alpha的胯下，吮吸着那根布满青筋的狰狞玩意儿，在那浓烈的信息素和雄性气味的支配下他的忍耐力已经达到了极限。

他勃’起了，更糟糕的是下面的那个洞，湿漉漉地快要打湿底裤。深处空虚而渴望，在等什么东西来填满他。他的味道可能会开始扩散，那可能会让这个没分寸的alpha直接违背他们的约定。

Steve捏住了他的下颌，“吞下去。”他说。

Bucky看了他一会儿，还是顺从地咽了下去，腥膻的味道快要把他点燃了。他必须这么做。这个男人是个疯子，他可以违背任何约定，包括标记他。

Steve满意地看着他那羞耻又勉强的眼神，松开了他的下颌，Bucky因为脱力干脆跌坐在了草坪上。“你说吧。”他说道，声音有些虚浮。

“可你硬了。”Steve挑了下眉，“这可能很难受，你后面是不是也湿了……”

“不劳陛下费心了。”

“那我决定附加两个条件。”Steve道，他看到Bucky微皱起来的眉头，笑道，“别紧张。很简单，你问我几个问题，也要回答我几个。”

Bucky愣了一秒，点了点头，算是同意。

Steve也蹲下坐在了草坪上，半靠着Bucky的肩膀，“你想问什么来着?”

“Stevie……你说他是个走不出噩梦的孩子。”

Steve声音平静，“他是我的弟弟。我的母亲是王后，而他的母亲，是巴黎的妓女。”

Bucky愣住了，一双灰蓝色的眼睛瞪大了看着他。

“父亲是个很放荡的人，他毫无顾忌，哪怕是妓女他也能宠爱有加，带进凡尔赛。”Steve眼神放空地看着天空，“他的母亲当时受无与伦比的宠爱，还为皇家诞下子嗣，风头极盛。父亲当时给了她和她的儿子所有的关爱和宠溺，而我和我的母亲却住在克拉尼。”

“她确实漂亮，却也招摇。挥霍无度，在赌桌上一晚可以输四五十万皮斯托尔。”

“所以她成了替罪羊。”

Steve停住了言语，而Bucky想他知道这个故事。那段时间，大面积的灾荒，雪上加霜的是战争带来的高额赋税，迫于生存的民众们愤怒无处发泄，便全在体面奢靡、又名不正言不顺的女人身上爆发。

他们说她是个淫荡的罪恶之源，是引诱国王堕落于淫欲与挥霍的恶魔。她是个不无辜的替罪羊，斩首台上她四溅的血液和头颅是颗安抚剂。而正是当年那么爱她的男人，亲手把她推上了祭坛，毫不犹豫地牺牲了她。

“Stevie一直恨他。他可能恨他们两个人。他坚持认为是他们受欲望俘虏，而他自己是淫欲的产品，不该存在的生命。他们之间没有爱情，所以父亲待她冷酷，而他们的孩子成为牺牲品。他自那以后就很寡言，又偏执。他唾弃一切性，他在害怕。”

Bucky低垂着头，沉默着。翠绿的草地，水滴挂在草尖上，像颗琉璃珠似的流动着彩虹的颜色。

“害怕成为和他父亲一样的人吗？”

害怕被性主宰，害怕自己一直信任的爱也是不洁的，害怕原来自己也是个冠冕堂皇的禽兽，打着爱的旗帜追逐肉体的欢愉。

在每场情欲诱惑之前，他是不是又会想起那样的噩梦。他恨了半生的父亲，而他就要成为他。

Steve没有回答他的问题，只是略带嘲讽地笑了一声，“永远也长不大。”

Bucky再一次陷入沉默。他说不清自己是什么心情。他不是Stevie，他没有相同的体验。他或许可以理解，却依旧无法原谅。可是他一直以来对Stevie除了怨和挫败，更多的是一种不解。他相信Stevie的爱，可他却不能理解为什么Stevie不能和他结合。

于是他赌气般的在外寻欢，想要让Stevie嫉妒似的，却完全让Stevie自己被囚禁在痛苦的执念里。而他甚至在这段婚外情中，对另一个alpha产生了一丝爱意，一个残酷、任性却也爱得真实的alpha。这一刻，愧疚像寄生藤似的缓缓缠上他的心脏，开始收紧，勒得无法呼吸。

“好了，你问了我两个问题，该我了。”Steve勾起了他脸侧一缕棕色的头发，那柔软的发丝刚刚一直搔得他脸颊痒痒的。

“两个？”Bucky瞥了他一眼，“可第二个问题相当于不需要回答。”

“那么我这个问题也相当于不需要回答。”Steve漫不经心地玩弄着他的头发，“为什么不让我标记你，你爱Stevie？”

Bucky不置可否地摊了下手，从草地上拔起一朵花，转着它的花茎，“第二个问题？”

“你既然爱他，为什么要跟我做？”

Bucky笑了起来。他很少笑，笑起来的时候有种奇特的媚色，眼角的细纹都漂亮温软。他站起身，拍了拍身上的草屑，将那朵花丢在地上，

“是你教给我的，‘他恰巧需要失去我。’我照你的指导做的罢了。”

他理了理衣摆，往宫殿的方向走去，背后的男人突然问道，

“或许还有别的原因？比如说……你爱上我了。”

他的脚步顿了顿，半晌没有回答。Steve平静地看着他的背影，直挺的脊背，高傲而棱角分明。

他突然偏过头，用眼角的余光看着Steve，轻声说道，

“这是第三个问题了。”

他离开了，紫葡萄的香甜却恋恋不舍。缠绕在空气的指尖，像是引诱，又在拒绝。

3

Bucky回到庄园的时候，远远就看见了那靛紫色的宝石挂在藤间，油油亮亮，泛着一层光。和他刚来时想象的场景一模一样，那唯一的期待。

现在葡萄已经成熟，期待却枯萎了，有更多奢侈的愿望植根在那片单薄的期待上，肆无忌惮地生长。

Stevie没坐在那里，他猜到了这个。他可能知道了那些闲言碎语，这让Bucky既害怕又有些隐约期待。空气里弥漫着葡萄成熟时甜蜜的果香。清甜、柔软、带着点黏糊糊的蜜意，像极了Steve调笑时说他信息素的味道。

“夫人，”男仆将穿着大摆礼裙的他扶下马车，“伯爵在书房等您。”

“我换完衣服就去。”他随意地点了点头。

“夫人，”男仆的面露难色，“伯爵他……要您一回来就过去。”

Bucky心下有了计较，这是要问罪了。他没多说，只是颔首表示知道，朝屋里走去。

走廊的墙上挂着几幅油画，有几幅是从收藏家手里买来的珍品，中间的位置挂着一幅双人的肖像。穿着白色婚礼长裙的他笑得有些僵硬，手里拿着一捧蔷薇。旁边的Stevie体贴地牵着他的手，笑得温柔平和，皮肤白皙，蓝眼睛里都是温和的神色，不似成年的alpha，倒像个干净文雅的少年。

书房在走廊尽头，门开着一条缝，阳光从里面偷溜了出来。Bucky站定在门口，理了理自己有些褶皱的裙摆，敲响了门。

“请进。”

那个瘦削的身影迎着阳光站在窗口，让他周围都裹上了一层金边的光圈，而他的躯体成了个漆黑的影子。窗户大开着，花园里那股香甜的气味顺着风飘了进来，淡了不少。Bucky被窗外的阳光刺得微眯起眼，他走到Stevie身后，轻声开口道，“Stevie……”

“葡萄都成熟了。”Stevie没有动作，依旧站在那里。他出神地看着窗外，声音低沉而平静，好似在自语。

“什么？”Bucky不解地皱了眉。

Stevie没有回应，他沉默地看了一会儿窗外。就在Bucky等待得不耐，正准备开口说话时，他却突然猛地转过身来，抓住了Bucky的手腕。

他从来不知道一个看起来那么瘦弱的alpha有那么大的力量。他在那个瞬间失去了平衡，却被Stevie一把扯过按在窗户边。他的背靠在窗沿上借力支撑着，而上半身几乎是后仰着在窗户外。阳光刺得他睁不开眼，而alpha的唇就直接蛮横地覆盖了上来。

他在吻他。

或许这根本不算一个吻，更像在撕咬。Stevie并不会接吻。他像只幼年的狼，将Bucky压在窗台上，那唇齿毫无技巧地吮吸着他，咬着他的唇，唇舌极具进攻性地往他的口腔里钻，像是要把他从里面吞噬，霸道地夺走了一切的氧气。

这个粗暴的吻弄疼了Bucky，嘴唇上火辣辣地痛，应该是破皮了。可他没打算挣脱，也不想挣脱。平日里温文儒雅的Stevie突然这样粗暴地向他索取，他有一丝恐惧，更多的是兴奋。这表示他的目的达到了。他硬了。他的身体开始慢慢在Stevie身下舒展开，他搂着Stevie的脖子，引导着那不懂技巧的舌开始纠缠，暧昧地交换着津液和氧气。他的舌头舔弄着alpha敏感的口腔上壁，感觉到压在身上的alpha呼吸重了一下，更加用力的与他吮吸着他的唇。

他嗅到周围一阵醇厚却微苦的气味，烘焙后的清爽草木香。是红茶，是他的alpha的味道。这样温和的信息素点滴顺着他浑身的毛孔渗进他的身体，使他浑身发烫，身体深处空洞得酸疼。他的腿轻轻抬起，触碰到了他的alpha身下。那白色紧身裤下雄壮的突起，坚硬的触感激起了他的全部情欲。

Stevie松开了他的唇，却还将他压在窗台，干净的蓝眼睛被欲望烧得通红。他看着Bucky，微微张着嘴喘息，那红茶的温柔气味更重了，可他的神情却像头被激怒的野兽，充满着残忍的热情。

“妒火已经让我没有头脑了，Bucky。”他一只手近乎怜惜地抚摸着Bucky的脸，另一只手却伸到他的裙子下，粗暴地将他洁白的丝袜撕烂，粗粝的手指伸向了那个湿润的洞穴，“是你让我变成一个野兽，一个没有大脑、只有下身的欲望主宰的禽兽。是你，Bucky Barnes！”

他的指节上有常年握着画笔产生的茧，抚摸着Bucky下身已经湿漉漉的穴口，对着那吐水的嫩肉揉弄着，指尖毫不留情地插入。Bucky发出了一声呻吟声，搂着Stevie的脖子防止自己的身体仰倒，而嘴唇就贴在他的脖颈上，轻轻地吮吸着。

“我爱你，Stevie。我想要你。”

Stevie皱紧了眉头，手上不断地抽插，那粉色的软肉在他的玩弄下翻起，发出滋滋水声，而他却还是看着Bucky，那张布满潮红与情欲的脸，让他的胯下胀痛，他的心里却像被毒蛇越咬越深。

“你在他身下也是这种样子吗，Bucky？”他又加了一根手指进去，加快频率抽插着，听着Bucky发出哼声，“淫妇，你知不知道自己身上有他的味道。他是不是操得你很爽？是不是射在你里面了？你想给他怀上孩子？嗯？”

他的眼睛被怒火和欲望烧红，裙下的三根手指将Omega插得汁水四溅，Bucky发出难耐地呻吟声，搂着他的脖子，在他耳边喊着，

“他没有射进来……Stevie，我是你的，一直是属于你的。求求你，标记我……”

Stevie口中蹦出几个脏字，他很少骂脏话。他哐地一声把窗户拉上锁好，接着把Bucky推着压在窗户上，将胯下滚烫的东西直接插入了那个湿润的小洞。

“操……好紧。那个alpha还没有把你这个淫荡的穴操松吗？真贪心。”

Stevie的东西出乎意料地大，纵使穴内再湿润，那狠狠地一顶还是让Bucky一阵酸痛，眼泪直接就从眼角掉了下来。他很难形容那是种什么感觉，他不是没有做过爱，可是那种渴求已久的结合，像干涸已久的花苗触碰的第一滴水，像是等着主人丢骨头的小狗奔跑出去的一个瞬间。被悬着的心脏和期待被好好地安放回去，破碎的拼图终于合在一起，他第一次知道，渴望被满足的那一刻，竟然是会那样舒畅到想哭泣的。

Stevie感觉到滴落在他脸上的冰凉液滴，抬起头，惊诧地看见Bucky脸上挂着的泪痕。他立刻将Bucky搁下抱在了胸前，有些紧张地轻抚着他的头，“抱歉，Bucky……真的很抱歉，是我因妒火失去理智了，是我的错。我不会这样了……”

而Bucky却没有让他说完，他搂着Stevie，跌跌撞撞地将他推在床上，将身体压上去，唇和他交换着一个温和而绵长的吻。没有怒火，也没有占有，只是互相确认着对方的存在。他撑起身体，半跪在床上，将外裙的扣子一粒粒解开，看着Stevie迷惑的眼神。

他穿着那件轻薄的白色纱裙，胸前那因为兴奋而殷红突起的果粒，下身高高翘起的性器都隐约可见。他掀起自己的裙子，将身体慢慢坐在了Stevie坚硬的下体上，而Stevie只是咬着唇，安静地看着他的动作。

滚烫，坚硬，漂亮的粉红色，粗壮得惊人。他终于将那根东西完全吞进了体内，喘着粗气趴在Stevie身上，低声说着，

“不要道歉，Stevie。你没有做错，我们都没有做错。我爱着你，这件事是天经地义的。”

Stevie的眼神闪了闪，他抚摸着Bucky柔软的发丝，将束着的那根金色丝带拉开，看着那泛着光泽的棕色发丝散开。“我知道，Bucky。”他抚摸着他，身下却毫无预兆地开始向上顶了一下。

“嗯……”他的Omega发出了黏腻的呻吟声，那全是漂亮肌肉的窄腰却不安分地扭动了起来，“我需要你，Stevie，我想要……”

Stevie露出了一丝笑意，他扶着他的腰肢坐在自己身上，手隔着纱裙轻轻捏揉着Bucky 胸前丰腴弹性的果实，下身却不断地向上抬，让那根粗大的性器就着这个姿势，贯穿着他的Omega，在那湿漉漉的滚烫穴道里戳刺，不断让Bucky发出呻吟和尖叫。

“噢，Bucky……你是最棒的，太紧了……”他抚摸着Bucky的腰肢，一下下将顶端插入最深处，有几下甚至顶开了Omega脆弱的生殖腔。

他们逐渐都陷入了带着爱意甜美的情欲中，身体重叠间，肉体发出清脆的撞击声，闷哼和淫荡的呻吟声交错。

空气中散发着浓厚的信息素的气味。微苦的茶香里，汁水充沛的紫葡萄正绽开自己的甜蜜滋味。

chapter 4

让枯萎藤蔓冒出崭新绿芽，让青涩果实变成甜美露水。

那是爱的灌溉。

1

“我明天要去鲁昂一周。”

Bucky从手上的书里抬起了头，Stevie正坐在他旁边的软椅上，手里拿着一封信，看起来脸色不怎么好看。

“怎么了？”他把书搁下，蹙起了眉，用手轻轻覆在Stevie手上，感觉到了他皮肤微凉的温度。Stevie一年四季手脚总是有些冰凉的。

“国王陛下要我陪同Edmond公爵去跟勃艮第的公爵谈判。”Stevie说道，“他可能想靠联姻的婚约解决这件事。”

Bucky有一瞬间的僵硬。他早就知道那个alpha自我而无情，而他们之间不过也是互相利用——Steve用他满足自己追求刺激的性，而他利用Steve刺激自己的丈夫……但他曾经相信过那双眼睛。

Stevie看了他一眼，握住了那双覆在他手上的手，微笑了一下，“想什么呢。不是国王要联姻，是给公主和勃艮第的小公爵。Steve邀请你这段时间去枫丹白露陪伴一下几位公爵夫人，一起度夏。”

Bucky看向Steve，他笑得很浅。他在试探自己。“我没想什么，”Bucky 摇了摇头，“谁联姻跟我都没关系。”

“Bucky，”Stevie握紧了他的手，走来半蹲在他面前，凑近他的脸，那双蓝眼睛像是要看进他的心里，“我了解你。你其实在意他。”

“我不爱他，Stevie……”他有些急地想要解释。

“我知道，我知道。”他安抚地摸了摸他的头发，“可是那是颗床垫下的豌豆，不是吗？

他明白Stevie的意思。Steve是个很有魅力的alpha，毋庸置疑。英俊，健壮，恣意，还有令Omega难以拒绝的霸道与支配力。被那种alpha在性事上掌控，支配，再到产生依赖……这很简单，但这不算爱。

“我没有标记你，因为我不能在这种情况下标记你。”Stevie轻声说道，“我想要你完完全全属于我，但我也尊重你的选择。”

“如果……你真的放不下他，那我不会占有你。”Stevie平静地说，“我会放开的。”

Bucky摇了摇头，“帮我回绝了国王吧，我不想去。”

Stevie笑了一下，站起身，吻了下他的额头，“我会想你的，Bucky。希望你这段时间能在家好好整理一下自己的想法。鲁昂离这里很近的，等我回来。”

他凑到Bucky耳边，压低声音说道，

“我想要个孩子，我们的孩子。”

2

Stevie已经出门第三天了，他写的第一封信在今天早上寄了回来。谈判似乎进行得并不算顺利，有可能会比预计时间长。勃艮第公爵不断回避核心话题，希望这边先开出更高的筹码。Bucky并不担心Stevie，看起来文弱儒雅的伯爵，其实是非常高明的谈判者，沉着而洞察人心，锋利包裹在不露声色里。而国王很了解他，这就是为什么会派他去谈判。

Stevie和Steve，他们太了解对方了。

他想起出行前的那个晚上，他问过Stevie，Flora公主如果真的要去联姻会怎么样。

“你不用担心，Bucky。”Stevie从身后搂着她的腰，隔着薄薄的睡衣两个人的体温都融合在了一起，“Steve很爱他的女儿。他前一任妻子虽然是没什么感情的政治联姻，但是小孩子是无辜的，他知道这一点。”

“可他把那么小的孩子放在克拉尼……”Bucky说道。

“前一位王后，公主的生母是被毒杀的。”Stevie的头靠着他的背，说话的时候声音仿佛在他全身颤动，“好像是被Steve某个有野心的情人毒杀了。”

“所以他想保护Flora？”

“凡尔赛不是个孩子生长的好选择，Bucky。”Stevie道，“孩子对那群无聊的公爵夫人来说就是摆弄的玩具，而对居心不轨的人，就是最好宰的羔羊。不受宠爱反而让人不去注意她。”

“你很了解Steve。”Bucky说道，“我原本以为你对他……会有偏见。”

“我只在需要偏见的时候才偏见。”Stevie笑道。Bucky转过身，跟他面对面，看见那双在夜里都亮晶晶的眼睛，“比如说呢？”

“比如说……他拿走属于我的东西的时候。”他的眼神落在Bucky的唇上，手指小心翼翼地抚了上去。他们被对方的眼睛吸引，开始接近，互相触碰吮吸嘴唇，接吻，直到气息越来越乱，Bucky主动松开了Stevie，匆匆背过身去，即使他们都已经硬了。他们那晚不能做，Stevie明天要早起。

Bucky将手里的信又读了一遍，每个字都仿佛能让他看到Stevie坐在书桌的烛台前，那双白皙的手用笔一字字写在这张纸上。Stevie说话的时候总是不急不缓的，遣词造句也都是温和的。他凑近纸闻了闻，有茶香。

门叩叩地响了两声，Bucky立刻将信纸放下，细心叠好后搁回了木匣，“请进。”

“夫人，”男仆推开了门，他手上端着一个茶盘，上面放着下午茶，还有一张卡片，“Edmond公爵夫人邀请您去茶会。”

“跟她说我身体不舒服。”Bucky 说道，“把下午茶搁下吧，我想休息一下。晚饭前别让任何人来打扰我。”

男仆应下了，将门小心关好，室内彻底安静了下来。Bucky喝了一杯茶，觉得头有些昏沉，便在床上躺了下来。

被熟悉气味包裹的感觉让他很放松，被子上的花香，枕头还有Stevie的信息素的味道，红茶的微苦醇厚。他把头埋在Stevie的枕头里，深深吸了口气，浑身都感觉松弛了下来。

他开始有些陷入梦里的混沌，身上微微发热，他一开始以为是室内气温有些高。把被子掀开一些后，热度反而不降反升，还多了点躁动的感觉，身体里面空虚和酸软的感觉越来越明显。他终于认识到了不对。

是发情期。

他立刻挣扎着爬下了床，腿和腰都在酸软。他扯开柜子的抽屉，本来放在里面的抑制剂已经没有了。

这不应该。他的脑袋越来越混乱了。他的发情期没有过多久，不该这么快，而且他上次用抑制剂的时候，柜子里还有很多。他强忍着身体的燥热，将柜子都翻了个遍。一只抑制剂也没有。

他没有心思想那么多了。Bucky拉响了墙上的摇铃，男仆匆匆跑到了门口，“Madame？”

“去东区的A36号，”Bucky的气息有些不稳，“找Odinson先生买些抑制剂回来。”

“好的，夫人。”男仆担忧地问道，“您没事吧？”

“快点去。”Bucky没有力气继续说下去了，他命令完男仆，就直接倒在了床上。

身体的燥热让他感觉浑身都在着火，体内像是有无数只小虫在啃噬，酥麻酸痒。他感觉自己的性器开始苏醒，下身的洞穴渗出黏腻的汁液，贪婪地一张一合。他在渴望一个alpha，他的alpha，来用那根火热粗大的玩意儿贯穿他，填满他。源自本能的情欲。

他的手无意识地开始往下伸去，宽松的睡裙是轻薄棉纱，他的手敷衍地隔着那粗糙的布面上下摩擦着性器，被那薄纱上粗糙的触感磨过娇嫩的表皮，舒爽从神经窜进大脑，而下面的那个小洞却更加空洞了。Bucky觉得他都能听见自己下面的水声，收缩着吞吐那甜蜜的汁液，带着淫荡的气味。

他的大脑已经被情欲浸透了，理智已经溺水。他的手指开始不安分地伸进自己的小洞，被那贪婪的嘴一下就吮吸了起来。被手指填满的一瞬间，他的理智稍稍回了头。羞耻心刚刚让他的手指抽出，而那小洞就像张贪婪的嘴，开始尖叫着，

“想要。好想要。想要粗大的东西来操我，想要他把我填满。”

他不知道过了多久，迷糊的大脑没法记录时间。两根手指在他穴内疯狂地抽插，带出羞人的水声，而前面的性器因为被冷落，顶端可怜兮兮地吐着清液。他听见门外传来脚步声，有人低声说，“别让其他人进来。”

是他的alpha，是Stevie。

他已经有些脱力，身体在床上扭动了一下，汗水把床单都湿透了，他干渴得不行，而他的手指连抽出来的力气也没有。有人推门走进来了，Bucky没有力气抬眼去看，他的眼睛睁开也只看得清一片模糊。接着他的唇边挨上了冰凉的水杯，清凉的液体开始顺着干涸的喉咙往下流。他喝了几口，有些不满地偏了个头。他不想喝水，他的身体里面在着火。

“你快脱水了，Bucky。乖一点。”他听见男人说道，声音比Stevie的好像低沉一些，他没有空余的精力思考。

“Stevie……”他轻声唤着，根本不知道自己现在的声音有多撩人。

Steve看着面前浑身汗水，湿淋淋的Omega。他身下的洞还被手指插着，有淫荡的透明黏液在边缘，那根本来粉色的漂亮性器已经涨红了。房间里闷热，空气里全是浓郁的信息素味道，紫葡萄的甜香和Bucky淫荡的样子让他身下的性器涨得生疼。

他费尽心思把Stevie支开，又找庄园里面的人给他下药，偷走抑制剂，可他到这种时候，却还在喊别的alpha的名字。

Steve一把拉过他纤细的脚踝，分开他的腿，将那里面的手指抽出。Bucky被这粗暴的动作惊醒，猛地睁开眼。他看见Steve的瞬间，眼里的错愕和退缩，Steve看得很清楚，他冷笑了一声，

“怎么了，小荡妇？”他直接用三根手指捅进了Bucky那湿淋淋的穴口里，那小嘴便贪婪地开始吮吸，里面已经全被那甜美的黏液打湿了，“真是冷酷啊，你爽过了就直接把我抛掉。忘了这根操你的时候自己叫得多好听了吗？”

Bucky无法控制地发出一声呻吟，空虚了这么长时间的身体，自己玩弄的感觉和alpha粗暴的动作完全无法比较。但他的神志却还清醒，“你放开我，Steve Rogers。趁人之危不是有尊严的贵族该做的事情。”

“别说这些扫兴的话，宝贝儿。”Steve笑着，将裤子脱了下来，露出那条布满青筋的狰狞性器，将巨大的蘑菇头抵在了他的穴口，“你清楚我是什么样的人。趁人之危？如果你现在有还手之力，你肯定会杀了我不是吗？”

那滚烫的顶端抵在湿润的穴口，Bucky立刻倒抽了一气。他的身体毫无廉耻，极度地渴望着那根滚烫如铁棍般的东西满足他，而他的心却在激烈地抗拒。不可以，你已经决定好了，你爱的是Stevie，你不可以。

“你如果要做，我一定会杀了你。”他企图恶狠狠地说出这句话，可是Steve却并不如他所愿，他重重地一顶，那滚烫的性器就直接捅进了那紧致潮湿的肉穴，还发出噗嗤的水声。极度渴望的身体突然被满足，Bucky根本无法维持他的气势，咬着牙要忍着那呻吟声已经用了他的所有力气。

“你想怎么杀我，用下面这张小嘴吗？你也太紧了，宝贝儿。放松点。”他将Bucky的腿大大张开，从前面重重地顶过去，顶端碾过腺体，从那里掀起一整片情欲的海，让Bucky感觉浑身都酥软了下来，呻吟声漏了出来。

Bucky抿紧了唇，不再跟他讲话。发情期的时候他几乎会丧失所有力气，而空虚的情欲快把他杀死。不得不说，Steve的技术很好，那根粗大的东西在他的身体内横冲直撞，一下下顶到最深处，酸疼又充实的快感，像过了一道静电游遍了全身。

Steve看着他咬牙不肯发出声音，可那脸上却全是淫荡的潮红色，眼神都有些迷离，湿漉漉得要滴出水。他将Bucky的腿压到胸前，俯下身吻住他的唇。Bucky有些抗拒，而那舌头却霸道地往里深入，夺走他的空气，身下那根坚硬的性器还又深又快地撞击着他，那硕大的龟头好像撞开了他的生殖腔。Bucky被他霸道的情欲支配者，接吻使他无法忍住那轻哼的声音。他狠了狠心，牙齿用力地啃咬了一下Steve的嘴唇。

男人因为吃痛而松开了他的唇，眉头皱了起来。他起身，Bucky看到了那张漂亮的嘴唇上渗出的血珠，伤口显得有些狰狞。Steve不气反笑，他扯下了自己华丽礼服的领巾，狠狠将雪白的领巾系在了Bucky那根性器的根部。然后Steve将他的腿张得更大了，体内坚硬的铁棍每次都顶得更加用力，深得他想要尖叫。

“Steve……Steve，松开它。”alpha又操了他几十下，每次都连根没入又拔出，他被Steve大力顶弄得没法完整地说话，只能粗喘着，喊叫着他的名字。

“想射吗，婊子？”Steve轻笑了一声，声音也因为粗喘而不稳。发情期的Omega身体内滚烫又湿润，一层层的软肉将他的性器咬得紧紧的，快感从下体不断往上冲。可他必须要逼一下这个执拗的Omega。

“说你爱我，我就让你射。”他覆在Bucky耳边，低声诱惑道，“叫我的名字，Bucky，说你爱我。”

Bucky咬紧了牙，感受着alpha对他不断地折磨。在他快感的边缘，Steve偏不再那样重地操他。他将性器抽出抵在穴口，将那硕大滚烫的蘑菇头若即若离地在边缘摩擦，让那穴口贪婪地挽留。但他仍然狠狠地咬住自己的嘴唇，希望用疼痛来保持理智。

门外突然传来一阵嘈杂的脚步声，紧接着他听见了熟悉的声音。

“让开。”

“伯爵大人……”男仆为难地说道。

“我说，让开。”他从没听过alpha那么冷酷的声音。

“Steve，拔出来。不要在他面前，……”Bucky慌忙对他说道，结果alpha狠狠将性器整根贯穿了进去，然后抱着他坐在了床边，将他的身体正对着卧室门口。两条腿被拉开到最大程度搁在两边，露出那根被束缚的涨红的性器，还有被紫红色的粗大撑开的肉穴。

Steve却搂着他的腰，无情地不断从后面顶弄着他，一边还抚摸着Bucky那因为被勒着不能射精而肿胀的性器，敏感的顶端被触碰都疼得厉害。眼泪直接划了出来，Bucky却不能喊出来，因为外面的争吵仍在继续，他只能发出闷哼声。

“想射？”Steve冷漠地在他耳边说道。

“去勾引他，让他来操你，把你操射。”他舔着Bucky发红的耳垂，“你不是爱他吗？去看看，除了我，还会不会有alpha爱你这个荡妇。”

3

在打开房门之前，Stevie用了自己最大的理智控制自己。他的爱人，他的妻子，在他们的卧室里，跟另一个alpha做爱做到在庄园口都可以闻到那个甜蜜的信息素。他那张卡片被揉成一团，上面还写着那个alpha龙飞凤舞的字“感谢款待”。

这是个陷阱。他当然应该知道这点。如果Bucky是故意要跟Steve偷情，那怎么可能故意提前叫人将这张卡片送到鲁昂。庄园离鲁昂不算很远，但是也要半天赶路。而他提前那么久收到这张卡片，这明显是个阴谋。

可是他还是被激怒了，当他问到Bucky信息素的一瞬间，源自alpha本能的占有欲开始作祟，欲望和怒火染成了一片。他直接推开了门，将那团揉皱的卡片丢在地上，而眼前的景象更让他快要燃烧。

Bucky被那个金发的alpha抱在胸前，两条腿大张对着门口，那根性器鲜红地翘起，根部还束着白色的领巾。Alpha在他身后，一边用那根丑陋的紫红色性器操弄着他，一边一脸嘲讽地看着Stevie，而他的妻子，正在被操得几乎失去神志，脸上挂着泪痕，嗓子有些哑地呻吟着。

“Stevie，Stevie……”他哀哀地呻吟着，“求你，救救我，求你。”

Stevie不知道自己在想什么。他本来想进去，一枪给那个alpha、他的亲兄长脑袋上开个洞。可神使鬼差地，他看着自己妻子那个受尽凌辱却又被欲望支配的淫荡样子，下身不自觉地开始肿胀起来。他缓缓走到Bucky面前，勾起他的下颚。

“怎么了？他一个人不能满足你？”他狠狠地按过Bucky那殷红微肿的唇瓣，“你什么时候变得这么浪荡了？”

“下面这张贪心的嘴可是一直吸个不停呢。”steve恶劣地顶了一下Bucky的腺体，引得Omega发出呻吟声。他把Bucky按到地上，让他半跪在了Stevie的前面，“给他口交，荡妇。”

Bucky不知道受到什么蛊惑，他看着面前自己的爱人面无表情的脸，心里有种撕裂的感觉。他拉下Stevie的裤子，却被那根勃起的性器啪地打在脸上。Stevie并没有拒绝的态度，只是冷漠地看着他。他像是想急于讨好Stevie一般，迅速地将那根性器的顶端含住。硕大的龟头撑得他腮帮都陷了下去，他仍旧努力地往下含着，还用那灵巧的舌头触碰前端的小孔。

Stevie被他的几下挑逗逼得额前也是一片细汗，但他仍旧一片冰凉的样子，看着Bucky在他身下奋力地吞吐着，那双被浸湿的灰蓝色眼睛时不时向上，小心翼翼地看他的表情。

“这都吞不下去吗？看来你前面那张小嘴比后面的差多了啊。”Steve嘲弄地说道，他抓起Bucky的腰，逼迫着他站起来，一个挺身就将自己的性器送了进去。这个顶弄让Bucky的身体狠狠地往前一送，又将Stevie的性器含深了几分。喉头不自觉地收缩，十足讨好了alpha敏感的性器前端。Stevie也没有忍住一声粗喘。

Steve在身后不断地顶撞着Bucky，一边还将几根手指连同性器一起塞进穴里，那被入得鲜红的肉穴因为紧绷而变得苍白起来。Bucky想阻止他，却因为口中的性器只能发出呜呜的声响。

“别乱动，宝贝儿。”Steve狠狠地打了一巴掌那被撞得微微泛红的柔韧臀部，“不好好扩张，一会儿疼得可是你。”

Stevie看着Steve 的行动，没有阻止，只是扶着Bucky的肩，将性器更深地往他喉头送去。滚烫的咽喉深处不断挤压，他看着Bucky的眼睛通红被逼出泪花，口中不断有无法吞咽津液滴下。这样抽送了几下，Bucky看起来有些缺氧，他忍住在Bucky口中射精的冲动，还是将性器抽了出来。

Steve此时将Bucky抱在了腿上，正面对着Stevie，他的那根性器还嵌在Bucky体内。Omega的脸已经通红还挂着狼狈的泪痕，眼神都有些涣散，性器此刻也有些没有精神地搭在前面。

“一起吗？”Steve露出嘲讽的笑容，“你不会不想的。”

Stevie没有说话，眼睛里却全是阴霾的欲望。他走近，扶着自己肿胀的性器，对着那个已经被另一个alpha撑开的小洞，慢慢地将头部插了进去。过于紧致，已经带来了疼痛。两个alpha都是眉头一紧。

“嘶......”Bucky眉头皱了起来，被疼痛唤醒了神志，连脸色都苍白了起来。“Stevie，不要。”他第一次这样恐惧地摇着头，语无伦次，像个受伤的孩子，“不要这样Stevie，好疼。不要……”

Steve看到他的样子，呼喊着Stevie的声音，眼睛黯淡了下来。

Stevie看着Bucky苍白的脸色，还有那双含着眼泪的灰蓝色眼睛，心突然就软了下来。他的性器和另一个alpha的一起插在那狭小的穴口，三个人都不好受。他靠近了Bucky，手抱着那颗柔软的棕色脑袋，轻柔地抚了抚，另一只手则解开了他身下那条束缚着性器的白色领巾，轻轻地撸动了起来。

“Stevie……”Bucky轻声喊着，带了点哭腔，手不自觉地攀上了他的脖子。

“没事的，Bucky，放松。”他轻轻抚摸着Bucky的头，手技巧性地玩弄着他有些疲软的性器，抚过那敏感的顶端，轻轻戳着马眼，“不要紧张，乖孩子，放松。”

身前的性器得到舒适抚慰，下穴绷裂般的痛已经麻木了。Bucky抱着Stevie的脖子，慢慢地放松了下来，身下的小洞也开始松弛。Stevie感受到了他开始放松，和Steve交换了一个眼神，之后将整个性器全根没入。

“啊……”Bucky发出一声呻吟，但是立刻被两个alpha的动作打碎了。Steve开始在他身后抽动，与此同时Stevie也开始抽插。两个alpha仿佛在争夺谁更能让他叫得大声似的，不断交替地往他深处顶弄，酥麻的快感开始在松软的小穴里蔓延。他一声声地高声呻吟着，感受两股完全不同的信息素将他包围，每一根性器上的青筋都似乎清晰地感受到，一下下地向生殖腔内顶弄。

过于紧绷的内穴对三个人来说都是加倍的快感和压力。没进行多久，Bucky的身体就开始颤抖，他快要高潮了。这时，Steve却突然将性器抽了出去。Bucky一瞬间有些茫然，而Stevie带着询问的眼神看了他一眼。

“是我输了。”Steve仰倒在后面的枕头上，看着紧紧连接着的两个人，“这是最后一次。”

Stevie深深地望了他一眼，没再说话，身下却加快了动作。刚刚被暂停了高潮的Bucky再一次感受到身下猛烈地撞击，不受控制地开始呻吟喊叫，搂着Stevie的手收得更紧了，“Stevie，太快了。Stevie……”

“你记得我临走前跟你说了什么吗，Bucky？”他搂着他的Omega，身下的动作愈发激烈，一下下地操进生殖腔内，Bucky的身体在猛烈地颤抖着。

“给你生个孩子，Stevie。”他的Omega近乎尖叫着，“我想给你生个孩子，Stevie，射给我，标记我，我是属于你的。”

“好孩子。”他用牙轻轻咬了一下Bucky的耳朵，又轻轻舔过他的脖子，直到碰到那块微微凸起的腺体。他身下的性器不断地往里冲，像是要把Bucky捅穿。

两个人的身体同时开始剧烈地颤抖，一股股滚烫的液体直直地冲刷着Bucky的生殖腔，让他开始颤抖。“Stevie，我爱你。”他几乎是喊着说出这句话。Stevie的性器在里面成结，他此时咬开了Bucky的腺体，将自己的信息素注入了进去。

身体空缺的一块被填满，无法打开的宝藏箱找到他的钥匙。他们紧紧地贴合在一起，像是天生就是黏在一起的一个整体。被填满，被标记，他的身体里面alpha的结堵住了那属于爱人的精液，在生殖腔内悄悄落下种子，成为爱的结晶、新的生命。

Stevie紧紧抱着Bucky，两个人喘着粗气。等他觉得怀里的人安静下来的时候，小心地低下头去看，才发现Bucky已经累得睡着了。

Steve不在房间里，不知道是刚刚什么时候离开的。Stevie低下头，轻轻吻了下Bucky汗涔涔的额发，喃喃道，

“我也爱你，Bucky，从见到你的第一面开始。我美丽的紫葡萄。”

4

五年后的初夏，当紫葡萄再次挂起果实，油亮亮地在枝头发着光，沉甸甸的一片香甜。

金发的小女孩儿坐在葡萄藤下的椅子上，短短的腿够不着地，白白胖胖一截在半空中晃荡着。她仰着头，一双灰蓝色的大眼睛睁得老大，看自己的父亲给自己摘藤上的葡萄，然后将它们放在盛满凉井水的银碗中。

“爸爸，”她朝正在洗葡萄的棕发男人喊了一声。

“怎么了，Demeter？”正在画画的金发男人应了一句。

“我不是叫你，你是父亲。我叫的是爸爸。”小女孩嘟起了嘴。

“你还分得挺仔细的。”Stevie笑了一声，轻轻勾了下女孩白嫩的鼻尖。小女孩立刻娇气地捂住了鼻子，还瞪了Stevie一眼。

“别着急，Demeter.”Bucky在一旁微笑地看着她，“今天是你的生日，我肯定会给你做好吃的。”

“那我想吃葡萄的挞，”女孩用短短的小胳膊在空中画了个圆，“这——么大的挞。”

“那可不行，”Bucky摸了摸她的头，“吃多了会肚子不舒服的。”

男仆急匆匆地往这边走来，然后递给Stevie一个小盒子。

“伯爵，这是凡尔赛拿来的，说是送给Demeter小姐的。”

Stevie接过盒子，和Bucky交换了一个眼神，对方表示不知道地摇了摇头。他正要打开来看，Demeter抗议道，“这是给我的，您不能看。”

Stevie摇了摇头，笑着递给了她，“那你可以藏好了。”

Demeter得意地扬了下头，“那当然。”

她打开了盒子，漆黑的丝绒布上只躺着一个做工精巧的小吊坠项链。

那是一串紫色的葡萄，每一颗果实都是宝石，闪烁着温柔又甜蜜的光。


End file.
